


Real Talk

by TUNiU



Series: HarriscoFest2018 [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:25:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TUNiU/pseuds/TUNiU
Summary: Inspired by "real talk" at the HarriscoFest2018 entry of the HeckYeahHarrisco tumblr





	Real Talk

It had started as a day like any other. That's what Cisco would later remember.

He sat in the cortex, at one of the stations along the wall. A new computer code was compiling and he was monitoring it for error flags. In the med bay, Cecile sat being measured and prodded by Caitlin for the billionth time this pregnancy.

Cisco leaned back in his favorite sproingy chair and balanced a Star Labs mug on his forehead. From his view of the ceiling, he couldn't visually see when Harry walked into the room, however the universal star stuff vibrated differently for a moment with the clash caused by Earth 2 molecules interacting with Earth 1 molecules. Even months after leaving Earth 2, Harry still vibrated at that wrong frequency and probably forever would. Cisco's mind wandered well trodden paths involving Harry. Firm Harry. Floofy haired Harry. Arms...abs...smiley dimples...Harry with a pulse cannon...happy Harry...sleepy Harry

"You think *you'd* be the big spoon?" Cecile blurted out Cisco's latest thought

Cisco screamed in embarrassment and flinched. The mug flew off his forehead and shattered on the ground. In the following silence, Cisco looked from Cecile to Harry and back again and again. He made a dying whale noise

Harry's eyes squinted in thought at hin. He looked Cisco's body up and down in that recognizable "how you doin?" way. "More like a small backpack," Harry finally said

Cisco's mouth fell open and, "enh?"

Harry tilted his head and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Forreal?"

"9 o'clock. Big Belly Burger. You're buying."

"That's fair."  
\---------------------------

  
"So when did *you* start wanting to sleep with me?" Harry asked accusatorily.

Cisco sighed. "Really, in front of my salad?"

Harry pointed at said salad with a fry. "That is an abomination unto burger kind. And don't dodge the question."

"You know that first time we fought Grodd?"

"I remember wearing that horrid yellow suit. Is that what gets you going?"

"Ohmygawd, I think I just threw up a little."

Harry just slurped his milkshake.

"No but, that was when you became you in my head," Cisco blushed furiously. "Your face." Cisco looked down and forked his salad a few listless times. "Before, when I would see you out of the corner of my eyes, or when I was tired or distracted, I would think Thawne. I would be afraid. But you stood in that suit, with that face and you were you. Getting past all that trauma, you were fun to be around, when you weren't betraying us to Zoom for Jesse."

Harry's face darkened.

Cisco stammered, "But-but-but that was such an amazing dad thing to do," Cisco scoffed sadly. "My parents would trade me to have Dante back in a hot minute."

"You're just always so angry or sarcastic, but when you're happy, it's like this amazing burst out of you. You're amazing and I want to spend my time making you happy."

Harry's looked incredulous. "You want to make me happy with sex?"

"What? No. I want to date you and stuff."

"And stuff," Harry repeated mockingly.

"Yeah, stuff."

"You know if you can't talk about it like an adult, you shouldn't be doing it."

"It's a bit...frightening."

"You flirted with Gypsy two seconds after she shot H.R., how is this frightening?"

"Because it's you, all right. I think you're it for me. You get me and I get you. We click you know. And I love that. I've said it before, I love you, man."

"Cisco," Harry sighed. "I can spend the rest of my life with you, but you can't spend the rest of your life with me," he said dramatically.

Cisco's mouth dropped open in shock. "Did you just quote Doctor Who at me?"

"The point, Ramon, is I am old enough to be your father. This is not going to end happily ever after."

"No. But it could be happily in the middle."

"Have you really thought hard about this?" Harry demanded.

"I do nothing but think about it," Cisco admitted.

"I can be terrible to live with."

"I've already experienced this."

"Jesse will always come first."

"Yeah."

Harry balled up his burger wrapper and stuffed it in the empty fry box.

"You've had quite a while to think this through."

Cisco nodded.

"I'll need time to think about this."

"Fair."  
\----------------------------

  
Jesse breached through the speed force into her dad's lab just in time to be pelted in the head with a paper ball. Jesse caught it. There was writing scribbled all over it.

By the time Harry commanded her to "stop don't" she had already sped read the contents.

PROs:  
smiles, shared references, science!!!, soft, enjoy time together, kiss? yes, sex? maybe, good hugs, want more time together, lonely, cute, funny

CONs:  
age difference, Jesse, Tess, my face, rebound?, death, cant do it again, pda?, pain, tired, no money

"Is this a pro/con analysis for a relationship with Caitlin?"

Harry had already started nodding when Jesse began speaking. He stopped, "what? No."

She read it again. "Oh. Wally?

"No."

"Ralph?"

Harry glared at her. "Are you being purposely obtuse? It's for Ramon."

Jesse squealed in excitement.

"I take it you approve?"

"Please dad, you're already in a relationship with him. Just now you can add the really fun stuff."

He glared. "I think I'm too old for the really fun stuff."

"This Earth has these little pills that could help with that," she grinned shamelessly.

He glared harder.

"In all seriousness, dad, why not?"

"Because losing your mother broke me, and I can't go through that again. There's not enough of me left."

"And if Cisco drops dead, right now? How would you feel?"

Harry said nothing.

"You're already there. Just admit it, and move forward."  
\----------------------------

  
It was another day. Another code compile for Cisco. Another prenatal checkup for Cecile. Harry took one step into the cortex and looked at Cecile then looked at Cisco, back to Cecile and back to Cisco.

"Yes," Harry told Cisco.

"Yes?" Cisco asked confused. "Wait, yes as in yes or..."

"Yes," Harry drew out the syllable.

Cecile awwwwed. Caitlin stared at Harry.

Cisco stood up and approached Harry. "May I kiss you?"

Harry looked at the two ladies. Caitlin's eyes were wide.

"Not in public," he said.

Cisco took Harry's hand. "Then let me lead you to your rooms, where there is no public." Cisco's hand felt nice in Harry's.

When they were in Harry's quarters, Harry dropped Cisco's hand. "This is going to end badly," he blurted out.

"What?"

"No matter how this plays out, it will end badly. I'll annoy you to death, you'll annoy me..."

"...hey now..."

"Even if we do everything right, a meta could kill you, kill me, kill us both. Even if no one kills us, you'll be alone again by age 50."

"Wow, bleak much," Cisco said.

"Yes, also realistic."

Cisco stepped up until he was right in Harry's face, close enough he had to tilt his head up to meet Harry's eyes. "All lives end, all hearts are broken?"

"Yes."

Cisco nodded. "Okay. I'll go kill Ralph right now, no point in trying to save him. I should also do in Caitlin because we all know she's gonna go permanently Frosty one of these days. Barry has to go because every year another asshole wants to have a personal vendetta against him. That's just preventative. With him dead, Iris is a widow, should kill her to spare her heartache. Wally will try to avenge her, so I kill him in self defense. Now Joe has to go, because he'll be trying to arrest me. I guess I can leave Cecile alone. Maybe..."

"Yes, yes!" Harry interrupted. "Point made and beaten like a dead horse."

"If nothing we do matters, then all that matters is what we do. I want to be with you in every conceivable way. It would make me blisteringly happy to know I spend my days and nights with you."

"But why?" Harry, asked baffled. "I know I'm not the most pleasant of people to be around."

"Because you're you. And I am me."

Harry sagged, he leaned forward until his head rested on Cisco's shoulder. "I can't have nice things, they go away."

"You can have me. I won't go anywhere." Cisco kissed Harry's hair.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this also became an exercise in how many references I could make.


End file.
